Kobayashi Maru scenario
For other similarly named articles, see: Kobayashi Maru. The Kobayashi Maru scenario is a test given to command-track line officer Starfleet cadets, but not science officers. It is a test of character to see what a potential captain would do in a no-win scenario. In the original scenario, the cadet patrols the Klingon Neutral Zone in a simulated starship, this nowadays being the [[USS Horizon|USS Horizon]]. The ship receives a distress call from a neutronic fuel carrier, the ''Kobayashi Maru'' (commanded by Kojiro Yance), from inside the Neutral Zone. If the cadet attempts to aid the Maru, three Klingon cruisers attack. The computer ensures that it is impossible for the cadet to save both the Maru passengers and their own ship (TOS film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; TOS novel The Kobayashi Maru and EL story Just Another little Training Cruise). Basis for the Test The Kobayashi Maru scenario is based on an actual event in Starfleet history, in which a freighter called the Kobayashi Maru was lost along the Klingon border in the 22nd century. History 23rd Century A cadet took the test twice in 2234, the first and only one to do so until 2254. In circa. 2239, a cadet lasted 11.5 minutes in the simulation (TOS novel The Kobayashi Maru). James T. Kirk was famously the first cadet to beat the scenario in 2254 (TOS film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan), by "re-programming the computer." On his first attempt, 'commanding' USS Potemkin (NCC-1657), he lasted five minutes, but "died" after four minutes and 37.03 seconds. He lasted pretty much the same in his second attempt, but his reaction-time in both was well above average. After these defeats, Kirk took to studying statements by Korrd meant for both winners and losers (in battle) (TOS novel The Kobayashi Maru). Before his third attempt, Kirk reprogrammed the scenario, eliminating the parts of the program that made it impossible to win, thus creating a level playing field where success was not guaranteed, but at least possible. He then told the simulation's Klingon, Kozor, that he was "Captain Kirk". When they heard this, the attacking fleet instantly assisted Kirk in locating Kobayashi Maru. Kirk then tricked the warbirds into warping away, giving him time to evacuate the Maru. The whole thing took eighteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Admirals Jublik and Zheng gave Kirk a commendation for original thinking, as well as ninety-nine demerits, just short of the expulsion limit (TOS novel The Kobayashi Maru, TOS comic Star Crossed and SNW story A Test of Character). Years later, cadet David Forrester, inspired by Kirk's example, took the test and passed it; reutilizing Kirk's method of reprogramming the machine. (TOS game Star Trek: Starfleet Academy) 24th Century The events in 2293 that made the Klingons allies meant that, by the twenty-fourth century, the Kobayashi Maru enemies were Rihannsu, as opposed to Klingons (SNW story Best Tools Available). Other cadets that have beaten the simulation include cadets Quentin Stone and Nog(TNG novel A Rock and a Hard Place, SNW stories Best Tools Available and The Bottom Line Mackenzie Calhoun, upon taking the test, destroyed the freighter, reasoning the crew would prefer this to capture and torture from their adversaries (NF novel Stone and Anvil). By the 2370s, cadets taking the test were asked to advance beyond Kirk's "original thinking" in their efforts to save the ship (TOS novel Avenger). Cadets are forbidden to ever tell others how they win, if they win. In fact, the entire Kobayashi Maru program is meant to be unknown to those who have never taken it, so that they cannot pre-plan tactics. Leonard H. McCoy and Spock were two officers who had never taken the test, as of 2273 at least (TOS novel The Kobayashi Maru). :Star Trek: Enterprise'' series editor Margaret Clark on the next release in the Enterprise book series-- "The next book in this series tells the story of how Captain Hernandez (of the USS Columbia) and Captain Archer are patrolling the Klingon border and come to the aid of a merchant ship in trouble. That ship and the name of the book are “Kobayashi Maru” due out in 2008. “There is a reason why every Starfleet cadet takes the Kobayashi Maru simulation as a character test in Kirk’s time. It has to be an important event in Starfleet history,” says Clark referring to the famous opening scene from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.'' External Link *